


sun, here it comes [podfic]

by YesIsAWorld_PodFic (YesIsAWorld)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dick Prints, Grey Sweats, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld_PodFic
Summary: The sun beckoned him. He had no plans for the day other than soaking up some rays on his front stoop.





	sun, here it comes [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sun, here it comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212834) by [YesIsAWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld). 



  
_cover art by YesIsAWorld_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-311629545/sun-here-it-comes) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [sun, here it comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212834)

**Author:** [YesIsAWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld)

**Reader:** [YesIsAWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld_PodFic)

**Length:** 3:15


End file.
